Darkness
by unicornboo
Summary: AU. Layton is evil and Clive is trying to protect luke. He's already saved flora, but can he really save Luke and himself? This is how life is like on the inside of Layton's evil world...
1. Chapter 1

Running down the long, bare halls, Clive was finding a place to hide. A roar of anger sounded behind him, he knew that he was in deep trouble this time. Clive found a wardrobe and crammed himself in there. Contemplating what he had just done made him smile. He rescued flora. He took her away from this dreadful place and sent her abroad to Luke's real family.

The door to his hiding place was wrenched open. Clive could see the seething face of a once beloved professor. Now all he saw was a smart man who adopted him, Luke and flora, plus ended up running the whole country. He had to call him smart. In one week layton ended up destroying the monarchy and government plus became the dictator of England. You had to be an idiot to see that layton was not cleaver.

Clive was dragged to Layton's study. It was a large room with a desk at one end. In the middle of one of the sides of the room stood an enormous fire place. It was the only source of light in this room when it is dark, otherwise the glass window above the once professors desk would be a source. But right now it was dark. The fire played with everybody's shadows, intimidating petrified mortals.

Clive was thrown to the floor of Layton's study. He tried to stand up, but he was pushed back down to the floor by Layton's walking stick. The stick was either for decoration or for torture, Clive had not decided yet. Layton walked to face the fire.

'I am very disappointed in you, son.' Layton said coldly. He did not face Clive when he spoke.

Clive hated layton calling him son.' I am not your son, and I had to do what I did.'

Layton suddenly turned around and looked at Clive. Fury was shown on parts of his face that the illuminated.

'My sweet flora was safe with me. What makes you say that she was not. You are just a boy, you think that the outside world is full of harm, well it is not now that I am in power. I am smarter than you and know her needs better than you.' Layton paced around Clive. Both boys did not take their eyes off each other.

'You must give me some credit layton.'

Layton hit Clive in the stomach with his stick. 'I told you to call me father.'

Clive was coughing at how hard layton had hit him.

'Fine, you must give me some credit, father. My plan of getting Luke away from you always failed, because you have a strong hold over him, but getting flora out was easy.'

Clive tried to stand up again, but that earned another blow from layton.

'You are pathetic and naive boy.'

Clive looked down at the floor and quietly said what came next.

'I have seen your London, and it is terrible. You kill those who are against you and beat those who are frightened. Your trolls do things against your will. Everybody hates you. That is why I took flora away and keep trying to get Luke away. This is especially why Emmy left you.'

Layton was even more furious. He got his walking stick and violently started to beat Clive with it.

'You can't deny the truth can you, old man.' Clive shouted at layton, but this made layton hit him even harder.

Out of the corner of the room a boy, who looked like a younger version of Clive, ran over to the fight. He grabbed Layton's arm and started to cry.

'Father please, your hurting him. I beg you please stop!'

Layton threw the boy to one side, but the boy landed a bit too near to the fire. His hand landed in it. A scream filled the air. It brought layton to his senses. He stopped beating Clive and picked up the whimpering boy. Clive was covered in his own blood.

Layton rang a little bell and one of his 'servants' came in. Everybody calls them trolls.

'Take Clive to his room and chain him. Also tell someone to get me a first aid kit.'

The troll grabbed Clive around his waist and hurled him over his shoulder.

* * *

Clive was shaken awake. The small boy that had stopped the fight was sitting right in front of him. Clive sat up and hugged the small boy.

'Oh Luke. What will we do. At least we got flora to safety.'

Clive looked down at the boy. He knew that Luke would not speak back. Luke had become a mute, only to speak in an emergency. Although he had been saying the odd word to Clive when he felt comfortable, but that was in rare occasions. Poor Luke had become a mute on the day that his parents fled abroad. Clive tried to get Luke to go with them and he would have been successful, if it was not for layton. Clive never found out exactly what layton did to the boy, but it was him who made Luke a mute.

Luke snuggled deeper into Clive. Even if Clive did not call layton father, he would call Luke brother.

Suddenly Luke sat up and got a key out of his pocket. Clive looked confused. Luke picked up the lock to the chain on Clive wrist and tried to unlock it. Clive noticed why Luke was having difficulties. It was due to all the bandages on one of Luke's hand. Clive had forgotten all about how he got it burnt. But he resented how layton would tend to the boy, but chain him up like an animals and not care about his wounds.

Luke and finally unlocked the lock. Clive was free again. First he went to the bathroom to clean himself up. He was covered in cuts and bruises. His ribs were killing him, but he knew that they weren't broken. Layton always knew how beat someone without breaking their bones.

Once Clive had cleaned himself up, he joined Luke in his bedroom again. Once in there Clive decided on another escape plan with him and Luke.

'Luke, I have an idea. Come on this way, and be quiet.'

Clive and Luke went to Clive's window and opened it up. Clive helped Luke out of the window and hoisted himself out. Now they could definitely be free...


	2. Chapter 2

Standing outside, smelling the fresh air, Clive was content. He looked down at Luke who had a similar face. It had been months since the boys had been out of Layton's manor. To be honest four months to be precise.

Clive was lucky to have his room on the first floor, this meant that jumping from the ledge would not do any harm to either of the boys. Clive knew that if they were caught, he would have a room change. He hoped that if it came to that, then he would be moved up the floors, not down to the basement.

The basement was known throughout the whole of England. It was a system of dungeons with unimaginable devices for torture. Only those who defy layton himself go there. If you do any thing to his trolls, then you would disappear. The basement was the worst thing that could happen to you.

Clive shuddered just thinking about that place. He had not ever been there before, but if they were caught he would most likely end up there. He knew layton would never send Luke down there.

Clive took a proper look at Luke's hand. It was not burnt badly, so he took off the bandages. He felt sorry for the boy. Luke was only trying to help him. Clive knew that to keep Luke safe, he had to get him to his family abroad.

Both boys walked easily out of the manors grounds and in to London. No trolls were around.

Luke tugged on Clive's sleeve. He looked very quizzical.

'Come on Luke, were free! No more layton, so you can speak to me.' Clive said whilst walking down an empty street with Luke.

Luke sighed very heavily. 'Umm, isn't it a bit suspicious that we could walk out of dads house without anyone noticing?'

Clive looked down at Luke. 'Luke he's not your father. Remember that, so don't call him dad.'

Luke stopped walking and scuffed the ground with his foot.

'Clive, will you send me away like you did to flora? You said that you sent her to my real family. Does this mean that we won't see each other again?' Luke's eyes started to fill with tears when he said that.

Clive placed his hands on top of Luke's shoulders.

'Luke, if I send you away, you will go to your family and I will come with you. I promise that I won't be separated from you. OK? Right, now let's go get some things sorted so we can escape this place.'

Luke grabbed Clive's hand. They both walked down the deserted street.

After a while of walking they had got to the market place. Clive was shocked. He covered Luke's eyes with his hands. The market was, like every where else, deserted. The only problem was that the streets were covered with blood. All the street stalls were smashed and splattered with the crimson liquid.

Clive and Luke looked around the place, looking for life, but none was found. Clive looked in every crack and crevice to see what may have gone on there, but a retching sound behind him bought him back to his senses. He turned around and saw a very shaky and pale Luke.

Clive ran up to Luke and hugged him.

'Don't worry lukey. I'll protect you. Looks like what happened here occurred about an hour ago, so it should be safe now.'

'Or not.'

Both boys turned around suddenly. A stranger in all black clothing stepped from the shadows and on to the blood filled cobble stones.

Luke gasped as he instantly recognised who this person was. Clive looked clueless. He stared between Luke and this stranger.

The stranger curled his top lip into a smile. 'I have come to take you home. My masters orders. If you do not come with me, my friends will help me. As I have already seen, you have admired their handy work.' The boy gestured around him.

Clive pulled Luke in close to him. They started to back away, but something blocked their way. More people dressed in black blocked their path.

'I take it that you don't want to come with me? Oh boys I'm disappointed. Especially in you Luke, I thought that we were friends.' The boy was cleaning his nails whilst talking. No emotions were shown in his voice.

'Who are you and what do you want with us?' Clive shouted

All of the people that surrounded Luke and Clive smirked.

The ringleader, the boy who spoke to the boys, stepped forward.

'Well I told you that I am here to take you back home and if you want to know who I or any one else around you is, well just ask Luke.'

Clive immediately turned to look at Luke. Luke just looked speechless. Slowly the young boy looked at every person who surrounded Clive and him.

Once he looked at everyone, he turned back to the ringleader.

'Why are you working for-' Luke quickly glanced at Clive. 'For Layton? You know that he has turned to the dark side. Why trust him after what he did to Misthallery?' A tear escaped Luke's eye.

'So who are they Luke?' Clive asked, still confused.

'This is Crow,' Luke said gesturing to the ringleader, 'and those around us are the black ravens.'

'Don't worry Clive, we know all about you and Luke. My master told me to keep a close eye on you after the flora incident.'

'Incident! I rescued her!' Clive shouted.

Crow snorted. 'It was interesting reading her file. How she was an orphan, craving the master's attention until you kidnapped her and sent her aboard.'

Clive thought that his comment had gone too far. He full hit crow in the face.

Crow had not expected that. His nose as now bleeding, he suspected that it was broken. Crow then glared at Clive, he snapped his fingers and all the ravens started advancing on to Clive and Luke.

Both boys were putting up a good fight, or rather Clive was rather defending Luke well. After a while the toll of having many ravens against two boys were against them. The ravens grabbed the boys. Clive covered in blood and bruises, Luke looked untouched.

Crow waltzed up to Clive. He smirked.

'Right now your only option is to come with me.'

Crow snapped his fingers and the ravens started to drag Luke and Clive back to layton manor.

* * *

Layton was at in his office, waiting for the ravens to bring back his sons. He was furious.

'How could that stupid boy try to take Luke from under my nose, especially after what he did to my flora!'

Layton picked up a glass and threw it against the door. He turned to the fire place.

A small knock sounded on the door.

'In' layton muttered. He did not even bother to turn around.

'Master.'

Layton knew that voice. He turned around to find crow bowing at him.

'Ah, crow. Did you get my children?'

Crow stood up. He clicked his fingers and the ravens walked in with Luke and a struggling Clive.

Layton smirked. 'I see Clive put up a bit of a fight.'

'Yes sir, now can we have our reward and go?' Layton slapped crow. Crow fell to the floor and coward to Layton's walking stick.

'Now boy, you and your little gang will get out of my sight. We may discuss your reward later.'

'Yes master.' Crow quickly got up off the floor. He clicked his fingers and the ravens followed crow out of the room.

'Right now you two.' Layton rounded on to Clive and Luke.

'Clive you tried to steal Luke from me AGAIN. You will pay. As for you Luke, you went with him, believed in his lies of freedom. You untied him!'

Clive took a step forward towards layton. He shielded Luke behind him.

'I do not lie! I have always told the truth to Luke. He needs to be protected from people like you. I keep trying to take him away from you for a reason! I will succeed. I succeeded with flora.'

Layton looked livid. He raised his stick, then...lowered it. He rung his little bell. Two trolls came in.

'Take both boys to the basement. Put them where I told you to put them.'

The trolls grabbed the boys. Both boys looked scared and pale. They tried to fight against the trolls, but failed.

'No layton. You can't do this! Not to Luke, its not his fault! Its all mine let him go.' Clive screamed and struggled.

Layton looked towards the fireplace as the boys were dragged to the basement. He sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Clive and Luke were dragged out of Layton's office. Luke looking pale, and Clive screaming for Luke's release. Clive knew that his attempts were futile, but he still tried.

The trolls who were dragging the boys,stopped at the top of the staircase leading down to the basement. Clive looked at the troll holding him. It gave Clive a very smug look before kicking him down the stairs. Luke too was kicked, it did not help that both boys had their wrists and ankles bound together. By the time that they ended up at the bottom, both boys were bruised and even suspected that they had some broken bones.

Clive glanced up from his fallen position. He was met by a smartly dressed man.

'How the hell did you get down here so quickly?' Clive shouted at the man.

Luke looked up and gasped. It was layton.

Layton smirked at Clive. He paced around the fallen boy.

'Well, what do you expect? I need a quick method to get down here. So by having a lift in my office, which leads to down here, is logical.'

Layton clicked his fingers. Two trolls appeared out of no where. They picked up the boys, which was very difficult seeing as the boys decided not to co-operate. Both of them squirmed and wriggled, unwilling to go to their next destination.

Layton sighed in frustration. He hit the trolls with his walking stick, and gave them each a needle. Simultaneously the trolls administered the drugs in the needles to the boys.

Clive's view immediately went hazy. He could hear layton complaining to the trolls.

'I told you fools that when this day comes, you must be careful with Luke. You know why need him. Throwing him down the stairs is not being careful. Now send him down to the labs, and Clive? Well, he needs to learn his place in the world now. Take him down to the cells and~'

Clive blacked out. The rest of the conversation was lost to him. In his unconscious state he could only think about poor Luke. Why is layton sending him to the labs? What type of experiment is he going to do on the boy? Layton wanted Luke safe, but sending him to the labs will hurt him, so what is he planning?

* * *

Clive woke to a bare cell. There was nothing in there apart from himself. Surrounding him was concrete walls and a heavy looking iron door.

Clive sat up and immediately regretted it. His head felt like it was splitting in half. He put a hand to his fore head and found blood. He must have cut himself when he was thrown in to this place. Clive had no idea on how long he had been in the cell, but he knew that it was long enough for him to start to feel hungry and thirsty.

As if someone was reading his thoughts, a troll pushed a dish of clear liquid into Clive's cell. Not wasting time, Clive dived for the dish and took a long sip out of it. He realised his mistake once he swallowed the liquid. He dropped the dish on the floor, its contents splashed everywhere. Clive grabbed his own throat, coughing and spluttering. Drops of red liquid flew out of his mouth. The liquid he drunk was acid. Strong enough to burn what it came in contact with, but mild enough not to kill.

Clive gasped. Bangs on the door, rasping for water. He knew that it would never come, and that this would be a mild form of torture. His punishment would soon become more sever, but for now this was enough for Clive. He soon found himself battling with unconsciousness again. The darkness trying to draw near. Clive was determined not to lose. He kept clawing at the door, trying to ignore his burning throat.

A scream rang out through the basement. Clive knew straight away that it was Luke. He had to go and rescue him, just like he did with flora. Clive clawed at the door more frantically, screaming as loud as his throat would let him, but the acid that he had drunk was fighting strong. Darkness was obscuring his view. Clive collapsed in to unconsciousness. His throat raw. A trail of blood slowly crept out of his mouth.

* * *

Luke had woken to a strange room. He looked around to find glass tubes filled with different coloured liquids and metal instruments stained red from the last person who used them.

Knowing that he was in a dangerous situation, Luke tried to sit up. To his horror, he found that he was bound to a bed of some sorts. Luke tried to wiggle his way out of bounds, but by doing that he only caught the attention of some trolls near by.

Fearing about what would happen to himself, Luke shut his eyes. He did not want to see anything.

He heard footsteps coming towards him. Instinctively he screwed his eyes up even more. This is it, he thought. Luke braced himself, but the horror and pain that he expected did not happen. Instead he felt someone patting his shoulder. Immediately Luke open his eyes to see who was touching him. It was layton.

'Father please, don't let them hurt me.' Luke whimpered.

'Luke, my boy. Do you really think that I would let them do that to you? Your my son and knowing you, you won't do anything against me again. This is just... Something to show Clive that I mean what I say about not letting you go.'

Layton walked causally to the desk with many tubes on it. He picked up a syringe, that Luke had not noticed before now. Turning towards Luke, Layton walked and talked, choosing his words very carefully.

'Well my boy, this may hurt. We have not tried it out yet, but this is why your here. Its effects should be... Beneficial, well at least to me.' Layton had muttered the last part.

Looking at his son, layton plunged the syringe deep inside his neck, and pushing down on the end so all the liquid within it went inside the boy.

The moment the liquid started to go inside of Luke, the boy screamed. He kept screaming when all of it was inside of him.

Luke felt like the inside of him was burning. That the sensation started at his neck and then spread around his body. Luke had never been in so much pain before.

Layton could see the poor boy in agony. He picked up another syringe that was full of the stuff that made Luke and Clive unconscious. He administered it to the boy. Quickly the screams died down. Layton sighed in content as Luke lost consciousness for the second time.

The boy would finally be his now.

* * *

**hi, I hope your enjoying the story! If you have any comments on how to improve or anything really, I would love to know. Any reviews would be brilliant and be much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

A man walked into Layton's office. He sat down in the leather chair behind the desk and started to flick through the papers on it.

He was completely absorbed in what he was reading when the owner of the office entered the room. The owner smirked at the man at his desk.

'Your early.'

The man at the desk jumped when he herd the voice.

'A few minutes early is nothing layton. Anyway, you used to say that a gentleman always arrives early for a meeting.'

Layton shook his head and gave a small chuckle. He walked over to the desk and sat on a chair opposite to the man.

'Well I can see that you are having fun looking through my papers. Don't worry, I don't keep anything important there'.

'Shame, I could have taken something back with me to gain more trust.'

Layton leaned in closer.

'Ahhh, so there is an resistance?'

The man at the desk nodded.

'Yes. I am second in command. She is the leader. You should not have betrayed her.'

'Mmmm, yes. Although you are betraying her more. Humour me, have they got a name?'

'Emmy's gang.'

Layton chuckled more.

'She makes it sound like they are street thugs.'

The man looked at layton seriously.

'Yes, well remember our deal. I give you all their information and you let me have all glory from all the archeological sites around?'

'Of course I remember what I said.' Layton snapped at the man.

The man at the desk was slightly taken aback. He decided to tread more carefully.

'So, um, how are your sons? Did you try the experiment yet?'

'Yes.' Layton sounded slightly deflated. 'I just tried it on Luke before you came. I will see the effects soon. Clive? Well he's down in the basement. He is to be punished. Trying to take Luke away from me! Disrespecting me! Well he will learn manners down there.'

Layton voice rose to a shout when talking about Clive. He was fuming. The man noticed this.

'Well if we have nothing else to talk about, I shall go. If not they will get suspicious.'

The man rose to take his leave. He walked to the door.

'Wait. Take this.' Layton grabbed a piece of paper from his desk and handed it to the man. The man raised an eyebrow.

'Well you can't go back empty handed. It full of fake things, to pull them away from the truth.'

The man nodded his head and smiled thankfully. He then left. Layton went to where the man was sat and sunk down it to the chair. He put his head in to his hands and sighed.

* * *

Clive woke up to find that he was chained to the wall. He could feel that there was a trail of blood down the front of his face, from when his throat was freshly raw.

Clive felt exhausted. He wanted to shout and scream, but his throat still burned.

A troll walked in to Clive's cell.

'Y-y-you!' Clive stammered painfully.

The troll that had entered was... Don Paolo!

Don Paolo was holding a vicious instrument. He smiled evilly at Clive.

'H-how could you do this. Y-you hate l-layton.'

'Well he's a changed man now.'

Paolo then grumbled his next few word's, not looking too pleased. 'Layton's my boss now, so I have to obey him, or I'll end up like you!' Then Paolo smiled again. 'Anyway I love my job, especially when I can inflict pain upon my enemy's.'

Clive looked at what Don Paolo was holding. He was terrified. The device looked like a wine bottle opener, one what you use to get a cork out with, but with a clamp on it. It had crimson blood stains on it from all the people it had tortured. Clive's face rained of all colour.

Don Paolo stepped towards Clive with the device. Clive whimpered, wondering about what the device will do to him.

Don Paolo first of all grabbed out a price of cloth and gagged Clive. Then explained why he did it.

'Its harder to scream gagged, but Its mainly to protect my ears from your screams.'

Paolo then picked up the metal instrument and looked viciously at Clive. He walked very slowly up to Clive.

Clive had only just noticed that there was a table with a vice on it in fount of him.

Paolo opened the vice on the table. Then he unlock the chain to one of Clive's wrists. He put the wrist in the vice, and closed the vice, so tight that it fractured the bones in the wrist. Clive winced.

Don then picked up the metal thing. Clamped it on to an end of Clive's finger. Then he twisted. The screw spiraled downwards with every twist. Then it made skin contact. The screw was very sharp, so skin was no problem. Clive, despite the gag and his raw throat, began to scream in agony.

The screw kept going deeper and deeper. Blood poured out of Clive's finger. Then a crunching noise was heard as the screw made contact with bone.

Paolo with drew the screw and took the clamp off. Clive felt a huge wave of relief. He thought that they would only do it to one finger, because it was agony for Clive. But he was wrong. Paolo put the clamp on the next finger and started to twist again.

* * *

Don Paolo had done all of Clive's fingers on both hands.

Clive had blood gushing out of his fingers. He himself was crying. He begged for forgiveness. But Paolo said that it was up to the master. Clive knew that the answer would be no.

Paolo left Clive's cell with the instrument. He was covered in Clive's blood.

Clive was left, chained to the wall, crying. He was loosing blood fast from his fingers. So quite quickly he lost consciousness.

* * *

Luke was still in the laboratory unconscious. The chemicals were still slowly working their way around the poor boys body. It would be several hours before the boy would wake up and see what layton had done to him.

For now the layton household was quiet.

* * *

**hi, sorry if I haven't written in a while. I've had exams and writers block. But I'm back now, so I should be updating more regularly!**


	5. Chapter 5

Emmy wondered around her office. It was small and damp. It did not have the Luxury's that Layton's office had.

The resistance, or emmy's gang as it was known, was stationed underground. There were secret entrances to it all over the sewers in London.

It was emmy's idea that they went underground. She did not want anyone to live where trolls could easily get them, also the walls could be so thick that no one can eve drop on her.

Emmy's patience was wearing thin. She sat down at her desk and brought a photo out of her draw. Tears rose to her eyes as she looked at an image of her and layton. It was taken long before any of this happened. When they were happy and dating.

'How could we get so separated Hershel?'

A knock on the office door brought Emmy away from her thoughts. Emmy shoved the image back in to her draw. A man entered the room.

'You wanted to see me.' The man said coldly.

'Yes, I heard that you tried to steal information from Hershel's manor.'

The man sat down opposite Emmy, he sniggered at her.

'Call him layton. By saying Hershel, suggests that you are still in love with him.'

Emmy glared at the man.

'Did you get any information or not?'

'Patience never was your strongest point. Yes here, I got this sheet from his desk.'

Emmy grabbed the paper off the man. She looked very pleased.

'Ha! This is a form with what he is planning next! We can now be one step ahead of him! Brilliant work! Oh yes did you get any more information on Clive and Luke?'

'Both boys are safe and well.' The man lied. He knew exactly how the boys were, but he had to keep Emmy off the trail.

'Well that's good. You need to try and go back there. I heard information on that there is an experiment going on. I want to know all the details.'

The man stood up and smiled. Before he took his leave a member of the resistance came in quickly.

'Their here! Both of them are here with the girl!'

The member ran out of the room.

'Is it who I think it is, is here?'

Emmy nodded silently. The man smiled and left.

* * *

Emmy watched the man leave.

Layton was writing out documents when he heard that the man was wanting to arrange another meeting. Quickly one was arranged.

Both Emmy and layton looked down at their desk. Each thinking about how useful the man is to them. Then they both muttered the man's name. Layton smiling, while Emmy looking doubtful.

'Descole.'

* * *

Clive woke up to find that he was getting very annoyed by how many times he was losing consciousness.

Without opening his eyes, Clive knew that he was in a different room. His fingers were incredibly painful, but from what he could feel, they weren't bleeding any more.

Clive opened his eyes. He could not see a thing. Darkness enclosed him. Then, like someone pulling a blanket away, his room was suddenly filled with blinding light and scorching heat.

Clive tried to feel his way around, but found that this was the smallest room he had ever been in. It was just big enough for him to lie down in.

Clive could feel the unbearable heat reflecting off the walls. That's when he notices that every surface of this room as covered in mirrors. Each one reflecting the heat and light.

Clive sunk down to the floor feeling ill. The floor was too hot to sit on, but Clive did not care. This room gave Clive the chance to think about his situation.

Growing red from the heat, Clive tried to spend his time thinking of plans to get him and Luke away from this place. But from thinking about Luke, Clive began to cry. He promised that he would stay by and protect Luke, but that had failed. Clive could only think that Luke was enduring a much worse pain than he was.

Clive's optimism was quickly dying away.

* * *

The man waltzed up the steps to Layton's manor. He easily got through the trolls that were guarding the building.

He walked straight in to Layton's office and faced the owner.

'Layton.'

Layton looked up from his paperwork and smirked.

'Early again. Becoming a habit of yours, descole. Now I believe that we both know why your here. But, did Emmy believe the information given to her?'

'Yes. She's trusted me more. I take it that you will have a trap waiting for her?'

Layton stood up and smiled more at the man.

'Obviously. I will have her'.

'Yes, well on that subject I have heard news that the Tritons and flora are in the country. Also that they are staying with emmy's gang.'

Layton stared in to the fire and started to mutter.

'My little flora is back in to the country? That is brilliant. We need to get her and Emmy. Then dispose the Tritons, then I will have my perfect family.'

'Ehem, Layton. Back to business. I'm here, because Emmy has requested for me to find out about the experiment. Once I know more about it, I can lie more to her.'

'But you know nearly everything on it. Why not lie to her there and then? Is it because you love her?' Descole looked away from layton. 'Ha! It is. You like having her trusting you. Well keep it up. We need the trust, but I warn you. Emmy is mine.'

Layton had turned descoles head so he could look directly into his eyes. As before descole tried to look away.

'Layton business.' Descole had snapped at the man.

'Tut, tut. Nasty temper. I mainly called you here tonight, because of the experiment is complete. Luke should wake up in under an hour.'

Descoles face lit up. He looked like Christmas had come early.

Layton took a book out of his bookshelf, and pressed a button. A lift appeared.

'Let's descend and see how the boy is doing.'

Descole followed layton in to the lift. They were immediately transported downward. Within seconds they were down in to the basement.

Both men walked in silence to the room where Luke was.

Soon they will see what has become of Luke.


	6. Chapter 6

**yes people I am back with another chapter! I know it been a bit of a while! Please review! Please...**

* * *

Emmy quickly walked down through the tunnels of the resistance. At the end of the tunnels there was a massive cavern with stalactites hanging from the ceiling and stalagmites rising from the ground.

In the centre of the cavern, a crowd had assembled. Emmy pushed through everyone so she could reach the centre. Once there she found the three people that she had been awaiting.

'Clark! Brenda! Flora! How are you all? You must be tired.'

Flora ran up and hugged Emmy.

'Nah, were not tired. Where's Luke? Have you got him yet?'

Flora, who was still gripping on to Emmy, looked up at her with expecting eyes. Emmy, who was feeling uncomfortable, looked over to the tritons. They looked glum, obviously knowing that their son was still with layton.

'Ummm, why don't we all go to my office. Its a bit warmer in there and I can get you a drink.'

Emmy tried to sound cheerful in front of the guests, but she knew that happiness may not last long.

The party had got to emmy's office quickly and settled in. The tritons and flora turned seriously towards Emmy. So Emmy decided to start the conversation.

'Why are you three back in this country? Don't you know how much trouble was caused trying to get you lot to escape? Do you know how close you were to getting caught by Layton's trolls? Layton will know that your here and he will try and get flora back. So why come back? We had a plan in place to get Luke and Clive out of the country once we had them.'

Flora had shrunk a little as Emmy voice had raised. Clark just stared at her. Then sighed.

'I know how much troubled we caused.'

Brenda started to sob.

'Seeing our little boy, crying behind Hershel. Calling our names. Hershel had the whole lot of his trolls on the docks, trying to get us back.' Brenda's tears became more frequent and her husband put his arm around her. 'I can remember looking back and seeing Luke in so much distress and Clive trying to comfort him.'

Brenda buried her head in her husband.

'Hush, darling, hush. We had to leave. Layton was planning on killing us, so he could have Luke all to himself.'

'So why did you come back? And why on earth bring flora?'

Flora looked timidly at Emmy and decided to speak. This surprised everyone.

'I wanted to help rescue Luke and Clive! I don't want to be left alone in some strange country. Mr and Mrs triton weren't going to bring me along, initially, but I followed them. In the end they had to bring me!'

Emmy sighed and put her face in to her hands.

'Truth is Emmy,' Clark started up again, 'we had heard that some of Layton's trolls were abroad looking for us. We knew that the resistance would be the safest place.'

Emmy looked up.

'Hmmm, would Hershel really try and go to all those lengths to kill you guys? Well, you three will have to stay here. You are not allowed above ground for obvious safety reasons.'

Emmy then pressed a button and some members of the resistance came in.

'Did you want to show these three to their rooms. Also could you get me the team that are on duty tonight.'

Emmy's guests followed some of the resistance to their rooms. A few minuets later a team of people entered her office. Emmy addressed them all.

'Right guys. I have information that layton will be in the warehouses by the docks to check the next shipping. I have also heard that he will be taking Luke with him. I want you lot to...'

Emmy described in detail her plan to the team. Once everything had been discussed, the group were on their way.

Emmy was quite content with herself, so she decided to retire for the night.

* * *

Clive felt like giving up. His fingers were covered in blood, they had not healed yet, plus he was in a very hot room. He felt too light headed to move. The heat was burning him painfully.

All of a sudden the lights were shut off. A pair of rough hands seized Clive and chucked him in to a room that was filled waist high in water.

Clive screamed as the cold water clasped it self around all of Clive's burns. Clive tried to reach towards the area of pain as a reaction, but ended up in more pain as the water can in contact with his wounded fingers.

A grinding sound came from the other side of the room. Clive looked up at it and saw that it was a panel rising. He failed to notice the black moving creatures under the water that were heading straight towards him. They had found him by the time Clive had noticed. They started to bite him. Clive howled in pain as he looked down at saw the beasts.

He tried to quickly get away from them, but the water slowed Clive down a lot. The fish could easily keep up with Clive. That's when he noticed the creatures distinctive marking. They had little lightning bolts down the side of their body's. Clive recognised them from a documentary.

These fish were carnivores. They liked to live in slightly acidic water.

Clive stared to panic as the fish were still biting him. The fish were small but there was a great number of them.

Clive didn't want to give in to layton, but at this rate he was going to.

* * *

Layton and descole had swiftly walked to the lab were Luke was. The boy was still strapped to the chair, but he seemed to be stirring.

Descole waited at the site of the room, as layton walked up to Luke and started to slap him.

'Layton what are you doing?'

'Helping him to wake up. What did you think I was doing?' Layton stopped slapping as he turned to Descole. 'This is the most important part. Luke will wake up in some sort of trance. We will tell him what we want him to be. Then we administer the second part of the drug. After that the boy will wake and will not remember anything else, but what we told him to believe!'

Layton burst out in to laughter. Descole looked at him in adoration. Then he started to applause Layton.

'Well I knew that you were going to brainwash the boy, but I didn't expect you to erase his memories.'

Layton stopped laughing and frowned.

'Yes well, one downside is that Luke will have to take these pills everyday. That's so the chemicals will keep on working inside of him. I can make him easily them.'

Both men turned their attention back to Luke. The boy was now stirring a lot now. He then snapped his eyes wide open. Layton smiled. He took a step forwards towards Luke.

'Luke, my boy. Nod if you can hear me.'

Luke nodded slowly. Descole and layton giggled childishly.

'Luke. You will call me father. You will recognise me, Clive and flora as your only family.'

Descole pulled layton aside.

'Why bring the girl into this?'

'Well as you said. Flora is back in England and I am planning to have her back. Right Luke you will train everyday, do you will be a master in combat and weaponry.'

'Luke you will despise emmy's gang and any others who call themselves the resistance.'

Layton nodded gratefully to descole.

'Luke you will take these pills everyday, because if you don't you will become very ill...'

Layton's and Descole's orders to Luke went on for a while. But when they thought that they were done, layton got another syringe out and jabbed it in to Luke. The boy fell back down in to a long sleep.

'Now we will have to wait for a day, then he will be ready.'

Layton smiled very evilly.

'Um, layton what about Clive? Will he have the same treatment?'

'No this will wound him mentally. He will not go against me after this ever again. But I will now get the boy. He would of only had a taster of the basement. But that would also be enough for him.'

Descole followed layton out of the room, leaving Luke in peace. He then remembered that Emmy expected details of the experiment.

'Layton, I need to get back to Emmy and give her details on the experiment.'

Layton stopped walking and looked at descole.

'No, not tonight. Stay here and rest. As a gentleman I must insist that you stay. Then go to her in the morning and tell her that it failed. Also say that you didn't get to know what the experiment did.'

Descole nodded. He smiled at the thought that emmy's gang wouldn't know what is truly happening anymore. She would not have the upper hand for a while to come yet.


End file.
